Independently, and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall furnish all services, qualified professional, technical, administrative or clerical personnel as well as materials, equipment, and facilities not otherwise provided by the Government under the terms of this contract, needed to perform the work set forth below: ? Management and support of NTP Archives (Ref SOW 2.1) ? Management and support of NTP Frozen Tissue Bank (Ref SOW 2.1)